Odd Couples
by AddictedToMuzic
Summary: England is back to school, meeting his old friends and rivals. But this year, there was a new guy. Mysterious and quiet, something about him just wasn't like the others. He understood. EnglandxNorway/ EngNor/ Fairy Pair.


Arthur walked around the school, seeing a boy he'd always seen before, but never had the nerve to talk to. He blushed as he walked past him, standing beside his Danish friend.

"I'm an idiot..." he muttered, "No your not, Kuya." came a happy voice from behind him, he turned around and saw his Filipina friend, Adrianna.

"Oh, hello there." the English man smiled, "And, yes, I am." he added. Making Adrianna smile and hug him, she was a cheery person, and loved all her 'big brothers'. Those big brothers were none other than, Alfred, Antonio, and Arthur. They had all helped her once before, but she did have a slight hatred for Kiku.

"Kuya, don't say that. Ang talino mo!" she grinned, he just chuckled, remembering some of the Tagalog words she'd told him before. "What's your problem anyway?" she asked. Arthur sighed.

"It's okay, Ria. Nothing to worry about. You should go back to Romano, I'm sure he's looking for you." he smiled, noticing the blush appear on her face. He already knew she had a crush on the Southern Italian. "Oh... Tama ka, I have to go. Bye, Kuya!" she smiled again before taking off down the hall.

He groaned when he'd realized he had gone the wrong way and missed his locker, he sighed and turned around, only to crash into a person. "Oh! I'm so bloody clumsy, accept my apologies?" England said, not seeing the person he'd crashed into. "It's quite alright, I was running. I'm very much sorry." said a monotone voice, he looked up, and saw the same particular Norwegian he'd come to fancy.

"O-oh... Well, apology accepted. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Arthur Kirkland." Arthur said, reaching out his hand for a handshake. The Norwegian nodded, shaking his hand, "I am Lukas Bondevik." he said, and pulled his hand away.

"Well, I'm sorry to leave in such a hurry, but I have to go." Lukas said, giving a small nod and walking away, past Arthur and down the hall. Arthur watched him as he walked away with a slight fast pace. Once he dissapeared down another hall, Arthur looked at his hand and fell back against the wall. His chest felt like it was about ready to explode.

"Hey, Arthur!" a young American smiled, jumping into place beside Arthur. "Oh, what do you want, Alfred?" Arthur sighed, "I saw what happened with that Norwegian dude!" he laughed, and poked Arthur's side, making Arthur jump away, but tackle the America into a janitor closet.

"You bloody git!" Arthur cussed, and tried to choke the American... Poor Alfred. "Hey! I won't tell!" Alfred choked out, which made Arthur groan and pull away. "Relax, man. I'm not a tattler, unlike some people." he said, Prussia popping into his head.

Arthur sighed, "I don't want any rumors going around, so you tell no one." Arthur said, Alfred smirked, "Bro, I'm gonna tell you now, and this time, I'm going to be honest." Alfred said, his usual smiley grin was now a straight line. "There are rumors that he is with that Danish guy."

That simple sentence made Arthur's stomach fall, and his heart quiver. He said nothing and left Alfred in the closet, as he slammed the door behind him.

Arthur walked into his history class, taking a seat at the back, and pulling out his note book, and didn't notice the seat beside him had already been filled, only when that person pulled out a notebook with the Norwegian flag did he notice. He looked up and saw the handsome Norwegian sitting up straight, with a clip in his hair and a weird floating curl.

"Hello, Lukas." Arthur said, a small smile on his face. "Oh, hallo. Your Arthur, right?" he asked, Arthur nodded. "Yes, I apologize for me bumping into you." he said, Lukas nodded, "It was my fault." he said, "HEY LUKE!" the loud Dane yelled, jumping into the empty said beside him.

"Mathias, will you stop following me?" the Norwegian asked calmly. Mathias laughed, "Why? We're best friends, man!" he boomed, making the Norwegian groan in annoyance. England chuckled slightly, _Another Alfred..._

"B-but, Luke!" Mathias complained. Lukas facepalmed himself, the Dane just smiled happily and started babbling on to the Norwegian. "Honhonhon, Hello, Arthuuur!" a voice sang, Arthur had his eyes wide when Francis took the other empty seat beside him. "Dammit, Francis! Must you always follow me around the whole bloody day?" Arthur cried, as he sucessfully connected his head to the table.

"Honhonhon!" he laughed, as the teacher came in, and the lesson started, while talking about how Prussia had invaded Austria's vital regions during the World War, Arthur could feel the Frenchman's hand slide up his leg, Arthur kicked his leg when the teacher turned around.

"Arthur~!" Flying Mint Bunny cried, flying into the room, both Arthur and Lukas turned to face the flying bunny, the Flying Mint Bunny stopped when it saw Lukas look at itself. Arthur turned to Lukas, who also stared at the bunny. "You can see them?" Arthur whisper/yelled.

"Mr. Kirkland, and Mr. Bondevik! No talking in class!" the teacher scolded. Their attention tore away from eachother, and looked at the teacher, who stared at them. They looked down and started writing down notes.

After class...

After the bell rang, it was lunch and as people were walking out, Arthur stood by the door, waiting for the Norwegian to exit. Once Arthur saw him, he reached out and pulled him into a Janitor's closet.

"You can see them!" Arthur yelled, Luke wiped off some imaginary dust on his shoulder and looked at him, "Yes, Kirkland. I can see them." Luke replied, smirking at his nickname for him.

But, Arthur was too busy staring up at the troll behind Luke's back, his eyes wide and his mouth agape, "It's... ahhhh..." he stuttered, Luke smirked again. "Yes, this is a troll from Norway, his name is Erik." Lukas replied.

Arthur sweatdropped, "Can anybody else see them?" he asked, Norway nodded, "Yes, it's that Filipina girl with Romano... I think her name is Adriana." he said. England nodded, "So that's why she has a weird half man-half horse thing following her."

"I know this sounds... Sudden. But, would you like to come over later? So we can talk about our... gifts?" Arthur asked, offering a nervous smile, with a bubbly pit in his stomach. Luke gave a small happy smile, one that everyone had never seen before, the only person who ever saw his real meaningful smile was Arthur.

"Yes, it would be nice to know that I'm not the only one." Luke replied, Arthur blushed slightly in the dark room, luckily for him, Lukas didn't see it. "Well, it's lunch, do you wanna sit with my friends and I?" Lukas asked, as he opened the door to leave the closet, Arthur smiled.

"Sure." Arthur replied, as they walked beside eachother to the cafeteria.

Meanwhile with France...

"Honhonhon, hello thar, Adrianaau! I've heard Philippines has had a great export of _bananas._" France winked in a flirty way, and ran a hand up her side and pushing her back against the lockers. "HEY!" A Spaniard and a Southern Italian yelled together and punched the Frenchman, Antonio punching him on the right, and Romano on the left, and just as he fell back on the other side of the hall against the lockers, Elizaveta came in and hit him straight on the face.

In front of the scene was a heartbroken Canadian, who had unluckily fallen in love with the Frenchman, "F-france...?" he whimpered, the French man turned around and faced his Canadian, "But, your still my favorite, Matthew!" he said, about to jump on the Canadian.

Alfred sat down beside Emil, placing an arm around him, "Hey, Ice!" Alfred smiled, using a new nickname he'd conjured up because Emil was from Iceland. Emil sighed, "Hey, Alfred."

"Aw, why so sad, Ice?" Alfred asked, smiling widely and pulled him closer, "Luke is ditching me for Arthur." he replied, "Arthur? My brother and your brother? How weird..." Alfred mused.

Emil nodded, "I know. And Lukas was taking me to watch a movie for some brother time, and since I have an extra ticket, you want to go?" Emil asked, Alfred smiled even wider, if possible. "Sure! What movie?" he asked, jumping up and down. Emil sighed, he's gotten a crush on the school's American idiot...

* * *

><p><strong>Hey~ I know this is a not so great chapter, but... It's a start. :) And, thanks to .MU D . Oh, btw, she forgot her password, and FF is taking forever to send her the email, so she is making a new account. :)<strong>


End file.
